Seth's Revenge
by Imagigirl20
Summary: Seth Harper, thought to be defeated, returns as a monster gel-infused superhuman and kidnaps Ryan. Mark, Harris and Spyder are literally powerless without their friend to operate Mech-X4...until they get some help from the new principal... Part 2, Let's Find My Parents, is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Mech-X4**

 **Yet another show I am a fan of, here's an idea I came up with for Season 2! I CAN HARDLY WAIT! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! HUGE thank you to Stardust16 for saying she would read this if I wrote it!**

 **-Imagigirl20**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney/XD's Mech-X4.**

Ryan Walker high-fived his teammates as Seth Harper's dinosaur monster exploded into a puddle of ooze. Finally, their troubles were over. At last, they could go home and relax. But amidst the puddles of orange slime sliding down the street a hand rose, summoning other bits and pieces to its call. A larger shape began to form and rose from the ground. Seth Harper sighed as he brushed the ooze from his body. True, bonding with the ooze had most likely saved his life, but he despised the pollution within his body. Still, he shrugged it off. He would forge an antidote _after_ he got his revenge. And he knew just where to start.

Seth quietly snuck up to the Walker house, using his newfound abilities to slide through the air ducts. He peered in on Grace's room, finding it empty. She was out of town for a food truck convention. Mark snored heavily in his bed, not even noticing the intruder in the vent. Finally, Seth found Ryan's room. He slid out of the vent and quickly reformed beside his bed, watching the boy's deep, even breaths as he slept. He whipped out a black cloth, and covered the boy's eyes.

" _Can't have those pesky powers interfering with my plans, now, can we?_ " he thought.

Ryan woke immediately, startled by the presence of cloth on his eyes. Before he could say a word, he felt a piece of tape being slapped over his mouth. Ryan reached out with his power, but he couldn't see anything to activate with his mind. He felt himself being jerked out of his bed, the sheets falling to the floor, and having his hands yanked roughly behind his back. When he felt rope touching his wrists, panic set in and he tried to scream, but the tape over his mouth kept his cries silent.

"Relax, Ry-guy", Seth said quietly as he finished tying the boy's ankles. "I'm not gonna hurt ya... **yet**. Go back to sleep."

Ryan grunted as a needle was plunged into his neck. His stumbled, overcome with sudden dizziness. Seth threw Ryan over his shoulder and climbed out the window. Ryan was unconscious before they even hit the ground.

 **REALLY short chapter, and I do apologize, but I'm the kind of person who, when working on a new idea, likes to grab the reader's attention before diving into the story. Let's see if it worked. If it did, then I could be back very soon! If not-back to the drawing board! Rates, comments and reviews are welcome starting...now! Thank you for reading!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth's Revenge**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Wow, what nice reviews I received! I guess that first chapter** _ **did**_ **capture some attention! :-) Thanks to those of you who read it, and here's more to the story! Enjoy!**

Mark Walker woke up to an alarm beeping, but it wasn't his own.

" _Weird_ ", he thought. " _Ryan loves using his powers to turn that thing off. I hope the dingus isn't sick or something_."

He went to Ryan's room to check on him, and froze in the doorway. Ryan wasn't there. His sheets were on the floor and his phone was still plugged up by his bed. Mark noticed a trail of orange ooze leading out from the air vent. He ran to the window and recognized the same stuff leading down the street and into the gutter. Mark flipped on his wrist communicator and called Syder and Harris.

"Guys? Something is seriously wrong. Meet me at the robot, NOW."

Approximately fifteen minutes later, the three were standing in the control room for Mech-X4.

"Okay, Mark", said Harris. "You called us here. What's up?"

"Yeah, I was in the middle of a very important task: sleeping", said Spyder. "This better be important."

"Ryan is missing."

"Okay...that's pretty important."

"Ya think?" said Harris. "What do you mean, he's missing?"

"I mean, his stupid alarm woke me up. You know, the one he _usually_ turns off with his powers?"

"That is unusual", said Harris. "And we're still on break because we destroyed the school, so he couldn't have gone there."

"Exactly", said Mark.

"So, then", said Spyder, "where could he be?"

Ryan groaned as he slowly returned to awareness. He opened his eyes, but a piece of cloth was still tied tightly over them. He tried moving his hands, but they were bound to the armrests of the chair he was sitting in. Ryan struggled to break free, but it was no use. He wasn't going anywhere. He gasped as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, there he is!" he heard Seth Harper's voice say. "Morning, buddy. How was your nap?"

Ryan grunted as the cloth was lifted from his eyes and they adjusted to the light.

"Harper!"

Ryan reached out with his power, but found nothing around him to control.

"Dude, come on", said Seth. "Do you really think I'd hold you hostage in a place bursting with technology? Give me some credit, man!"

"What do you want?" Ryan said. "Let me go!"

"No can do, Mr. Technopath", said Seth. "But hey, A for effort."

"My friends will find me", Ryan said, struggling once more.

"Mmm, doubt it. We're in the most low-tech, no signal zone in the city. And besides, how can they use that robot's super tracking skills when there's no one to control it?"

"They'll find a way. They _will_ find me! And then, we'll take you down all over again."

Seth applauded mockingly.

"I admire the confidence, buddy, I really do", he said. "But I'm afraid you're dead wrong. You see, _if_ your friends find you, it'll be too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked me that", said Seth. "Allow me to explain."

He went over to a metal table and picked up a syringe with orange liquid inside.

"You remember how I implanted a tiny monster in your mommy's brain?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh, come on, Ryan, you're supposed to be a smart kid."

Ryan's eyes suddenly went wide as realization struck, and Seth smiled.

" _There_ it is."

"You're gonna turn me into your own personal puppet?!"

"Yup! It should be fun!"

Seth walked over to Ryan as he resumed his struggle.

"Now, you may feel a slight pinch."

"No, please! You can't d-"

Ryan was cut off as the syringe was plunged into his neck.

 **Sorry if it seems I keep cutting off a bit too early, but sometimes I have to stop and think. I get writer's block VERY EASILY. It sucks, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seth's Revenge**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hello, my faithful readers! So sorry for the extended absence, but I've had to work and wait for the right time to find a computer so I could update. The good news about that is, I've had time to not only complete this story, but also come up with more ideas for its sequel! So, thank you for your patience, and here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

It had been three days since Ryan had disappeared. Unable to do anything with Mech-X4 until he was found, the team had no choice but to maintain their personal lives and return to the newly-rebuilt school.

"Man, this stinks!" Mark said as he, Spyder and Harris walked into school on Monday morning. "My brother is missing, and there's literally nothing we can do about it."

"A great place to start would be finding out who took him", said Harris.

"I think _I_ have a pretty good idea about that", said Spyder. "Did we ever check to see if Seth Harper actually survived that explosion?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this", said Harris, "but he's right. Seth's body was never recovered."

The boys winced as the familiar shriek of the PA system sounded overhead.

"Will Mark Walker and his brother's three friends please report to the principal's office", said a voice. "NOW."

The boys gulped as they approached the door and went inside. The principal's office looked friendlier than when Principal Morgan Grey was running things.

"Gentlemen, welcome", said a woman's voice as they entered. "Please, have a seat."

The three boys obeyed.

"What's this about, ma'am?" asked Mark.

"Okay, I confess!" Spyder cried. "I put chili in Mr. Sherman's coffee!"

Mark and Harris looked at Spyder incredulously. The woman's voice laughed.

"Oh, I don't care about that", she said. "That's not why I called you in here."

"Then what is it?" said Mark.

"And who are you?" said Harris.

In answer, the woman's chair spun around and the three boys gasped.

"My name is Principal Grey", said the woman, "Principal Megan Grey. Morgan was my sister."

"No way", said Mark.

"We're not twins, if that's what you're wondering", said Megan, who just happened to look almost exactly like Morgan, only with short brown hair down to her shoulders.

"What do you want with us?" said Harris. "If this is about your sister-"

"My sister was a criminal", said Megan. "I'm not saying what happened to her was well-deserved, but-well...it kind of was."

"We tried to save her", said Mark.

"I'm very well aware of that", said Megan, "just like I'm aware that you three help operate Mech-X4. I also know that your brother is in grave danger."

Megan Grey placed both hands on her desk and stood up.

"But I can help you get him back."

…..

Seth Harper cackled as Ryan Walker opened his eyes.

"Rise, my little test subject", he said. "Show me what you can do."

Ryan, not in control of himself, activated his powers and short-circuited a control panel to his left. Seth chuckled.

"Now you're like the son I never had", he said, throwing his arm over the boy's shoulders. "What do you say we build a better world, together?"

"Let's do it", said Ryan, "Dad."

 **This is unfortunately all I can leave you with for now, people! Computer time is very limited here in the library. But don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for too long, I PROMISE. I'll be back as soon as possible!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seth's Revenge**

 **Chapter 4**

 **I am back again! Yay! Who missed me? Man, it is so great to not have writer's block for once! Usually, I go months, sometimes YEARS without updating because of this problem. Anyone else? Ah, well, here ya go! Chapter 4!**

"What do you mean, you can help us get him back?" said Mark. "How?"

"Yeah", said Spyder. "No offense or anything, but-you're just a principal."

"Was my sister "just a principal" here?" said Megan.

"No...she was an evil supervillain's henchman", said Harris.

"Exactly", said Megan. "You see, boys, there's more to me than meets the eye."

She raised her hands, and the chairs the boys were sitting in began to levitate.

"Whoa!" said Spyder.

"Dang, son!" said Harris.

"Okay, how are you doing that?" said Mark. "And please, put me down!"

Megan smiled and gently lowered their chairs back to the floor.

"I believe you work with a scientist named Leo?" she said.

"Wait, how do you know Leo?" said Harris.

"Because I was one of the people he experimented on", said Megan. "We thought the experiment was a failure until, well, one morning I woke up floating in mid-air."

"Aw, that is SO cool!" said Spyder.

"Yes", said Megan. "I thought so, too. But then I learned about Ryan and _his_ powers. I was afraid for my life, so I said the tests didn't work. I was a coward back then, but now I'm ready to make things right."

Suddenly, Harris' watch beeped, and Leo appeared on a hologram projector in front of them.

"Guys", he said, "you need to get down to the ro-"

He paused when he saw the school principal in front of them.

"Megan?"

"Hello, Professor. It's good to see you again."

Leo turned his attention back to the boys.

"Get to Mech-X4, and bring her along. This is bad."

The hologram shut off.

"Well, you heard him", said Mark. "Let's go!"

"Wait", said Harris. "Won't it look a little suspicious if we leave school grounds with our new principal?"

"Leave that to me", said Megan, grinning mischievously.

After making an announcement that school was canceled for the day due to a gas leak in the building, the four were soon standing inside Mech-X4's center.

"Guys!" said Leo. "You need to see this."

He pulled up a video feed on the screen.

"I just received this five minutes ago."

The screen flashed to life, and a very scared-looking Ryan stared back at them.

"Ryan!" Mark called.

"Sorry, pal", said Leo. "It's pre-recorded."

"Hello?" said Ryan on the screen. "Can anyone hear me? This message is for Mech-X4, if I've managed to reach it. Listen closely, if anyone's there: I've been kidnapped by Seth Harper. He's got me locked up in some kind of-"

"That's enough, Ry-guy", said Seth, pulling him away from the screen.

Mark narrowed his eyes.

"So...yeah", said Seth. "I've got your little friend. If you guys want him back, I suggest you follow the map I sent and come get him before I **destroy him**. Adios, compadres! See you soon."

"Guys, don't fall for it!" Ryan called as he was pulled away. "It's a-!"

The screen went dark.

"I don't believe it", said Mark. "Bug brain was right!"

"I have my moments", said Spyder, polishing his shirt.

"But how?" said Harris. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Who _cares_ how?" said Mark. "We have to save Ryan, let's go!"

"Wait a second", said Megan. "Why would this guy send a map for you to find him?"

"Megan's right", said Leo. "It screams trap."

"Look, I don't care!" said Mark. "My brother is in the hands of a psychopath, and I'm going after him!"

"It's too dangerous for you to go alone", said Leo. "I'm the reason Ryan's in danger. I should've shut Harper down when I had the chance."

"I'm going, too", said Spyder.

"So am I", said Harris.

"Me, too", said Megan.

"No", said Leo. "You need to stay here."

Megan nodded.

"You guys, just-be careful", she said.

The boys nodded and went off to save their friend.

…

Mark and Leo busted down the doors to the warehouse where the map had led them. Harris and Spyder, armed with Mech-X4 weaponry, followed close behind.

"Alright, spread out", said Mark. "Let's find Ryan, and get out of here as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen."

The boys whirled around to see Seth holding Ryan by the shoulders.

"Let him go!" Mark demanded.

Seth shrugged.

"Sure!" he said, and released him.

Mark ran over and looked Ryan over, but the boy seemed different, like he didn't even know he was there.

"Yo, dingus!" said Mark. "We're here to rescue you."

Ryan looked up at him, his blue eyes glowing.

"I don't _need_ to be rescued", he said darkly.

Before Mark could react, Ryan used his powers to hit him with an energy beam. Mark was blown back across the room and hit the ground, unconscious.

"Mark!" Harris and Spyder cried.

"What did you do?" said Leo.

"Oh, nothing major", said Seth, "I only used my serum to turn him into the son I never had. And with Mech-X4 out of the way, no one can stop me from building a better world."

He turned to Ryan.

"Take care of the rest."

"Yes, father."

Spyder, Harris and Leo could only stare in shock and awe as their corrupted friend blasted them with the same device. Soon, they were all on the floor with Mark. Ryan smiled.

…

Megan nervously paced the floor, worried about the professor and the three boys who had gone off to rescue Mark Walker hours ago. It was now nightfall and they had not returned.

"I _knew_ I should've gone with them!"

Megan pounded the desk beside her, spotting the map they had left behind. She picked it up and studied its contents.

"Time to be a hero", she said, and left the robot.

…

Seth watched as Ryan hacked into Harper Industries and built him another monster heart bomb. The boy had been the only one who knew where they had taken the giant pool of ooze he needed to cleanse the town. Now that he had it, it was only a matter of time before the world was reborn in his favor.

…..

Mark groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor of a cell. Harris and Spyder were still unconscious next to him. Mark pounded the door, but it was useless. There was no way out.

…..

Leo once again found himself suspended in the air by magnetic shackles.

"Deja vu", he sighed, and struggled briefly. "Hello?!"

But no one answered.

"Hello, Leo."

Leo looked up to see Seth on a screen in front of him.

"You-"

"Don't bother with any of your snide comments, because this message is pre-recorded."

Leo shut his mouth.

"I just wanted to say, you had a chance to be a part of my world, but you were a fool to try and stop me. And now, you're going to die with your precious robot. Goodbye, my friend. Sorry you didn't choose wisely!"

The screen went black.

Leo growled and struggled furiously. To his surprise, the shackles started to spark. Leo looked down and saw lightning at his fingertips. He thought back to the day he had nearly lost his life fixing Mech-X4.

"Well", he said, "what a fortunate side effect of nearly being electrocuted."

He focused his newfound power on the shackles, and they soon gave way. Leo blasted the door, which immediately opened.

"Hang on, guys", he said. "I'll find you."

 **I LOVE adding little plot twists! I came up with the idea of Leo receiving powers from the near-fatal accident ever since I saw the season finale. What do** _ **you**_ **guys think? Discuss it while you wait for the next chapter! Bye!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seth's Revenge**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hey, guys. So, I'm sorry if it seems like it's been a while since I updated, but I lost my job on Friday and I've been trying to find a new one and also, I didn't get to the library in time to update on Saturday and on Sunday, it was closed. But, all negativity aside, here is Chapter 5! Enjoy. :)**

Megan Grey arrived at the warehouse and saw Mark's car parked outside.

" _This must be the place_ ", she thought, and went inside.

The place was pitch-black, and she couldn't see anything. She scanned the room with one of the devices she picked up from the robot and located four heat signatures, though one of them was burning even brighter than the rest. Turning a corner, she came upon a heavy metal door. With a twist of the knob, she discovered that it was locked.

"Hello?" she said, pounding on the door. "Is anyone in there?"

"Yeah!" Mark's voice answered. "Principal Grey, is that you?"

"Mark? Yes, it's me! And you can call me Megan, by the way."

"Aw, that's nice", said Spyder.

"Yeah, _real_ nice", said Harris. "Hey, Megan...could you maybe-oh, I don't know-GET US OUT OF HERE?!"

"Right."

Megan focused her telekinesis on the door, which soon flew off and into the wall behind her. Mark, Harris and Spyder stepped out, amazed.

"Whoa!" said Mark.

"You're like a total superhero!" said Spyder. "Now we just need to come up with a cool name for you!"

"No time!" said Mark. "We have to find Leo, figure out where Harper, took Ryan, and save the world!"

"I'm picking up a very powerful heat signature", said Megan, looking down at the device. "It's headed right for us."

Leo came around the corner, his hands lit up with electricity.

"Hey, guys", he said awkwardly.

"Okay-first Ryan", said Spyder, "then Megan, and now Leo?! Somebody show me where _I_ can sign up for some superpowers!"

"Uh, guys?" said Megan. "Your best friend is still in danger here."

"Come on!" said Mark, keys already in hand. "Let's go get Harper and save Ryan."

 **I know, I know, a short chapter again. I promise, I have all of the bullets for this story written down, and big and better things are yet to come to its pages! I just felt like the last chapter I did had too much at once, so I'm gonna try to stretch the next few chapters out. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You are the reason I keep writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you again soon for the next one!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seth's Revenge**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Back again, yay! This story is coming to a close, but if you guys want a sequel or a one-shot or anything more, simply let me know! Here's Chapter 6, enjoy!**

Seth Harper grinned as Ryan put the finishing touches on the giant monster heart he would soon send flying through the city to collide with the monster ooze across town.

"A new world is right around the corner" he said. "Thanks to you, Ry-guy, I'll soon be free of this...pollution."

"Your _head's_ pollution!"

Seth whirled around to see Mark, Harris, Spyder, Leo and Megan standing behind him.

"How'd you escape?" he said. "And how'd you find this place?"

"It wasn't too hard", said Harris. "I just figured you would go to one of your old Harper Industries buildings. It only took half an hour to find the right one."

"You didn't answer my first question", said Seth.

"Get over it!" said Mark. "Now, give me back my brother!"

"By all means", Seth chuckled, "try to snap him out of it. The field test I used on Grace was a real eye-opener. I used a stronger formula this time."

"We'll see about that", said Mark.

He, Harris and Spyder went over to Ryan, who was getting ready to launch the new monster heart.

"Ryan!" said Harris. "Come on, man, snap out of it!"

"Your friends are here!" said Spyder.

Ryan blinked once, his eyes returning to normal for a split second.

"You're really scaring us, dingus", said Mark. "Harper can't do anything to you that's strong enough to keep you from caring about this team, now come on! Snap out of it!"

Mark shoved his shoulders, and Ryan's eyes darkened.

"Uh, I think you just made it worse", said Spyder.

Ryan sent a mechanical arm flying at them, but it was stopped by Megan. Seth did a double take.

"Okay, who is _she_?!" he said incredulously. "How'd she _do_ that?"

Megan grunted with effort as she used her telekinesis to throw the mechanical arm back towards Ryan, knocking him down.

"I got this, guys", said Megan, kneeling down next to him. "It may hurt, but trust me: It will work."

She focused her power on Ryan's brain and located the monster inside.

"Sorry about this, Ryan", she said, and pulled.

Immediately, Ryan started to jerk and scream as the monster tried to cling to his brain, not wanting to lose its host.

"No. NO!" Seth cried. "You'll ruin everything!"

A blast of electricity from Leo sent him flying back. Seth stared at Leo's steaming hands.

"Really?" he said, out of breath.

"Yup", said Leo, and sent another blast his way.

Seth melted down into monster ooze and slid out of the way, reforming behind Leo.

"Are...you...KIDDING ME?!" Spyder exclaimed. "Even the _bad guy_ has powers now!"

Ryan continued to scream as the monster finally let go of his frontal lobe and flew out of his ear.

"Got it!" said Megan. "Leo, a little help?"

Leo aimed a blast of electricity at it and the monster exploded into a puddle of orange slime. Ryan groaned weakly and passed out.

 **Short, I know, but I don't want this story to end on an uneven number. I HATE that! There are at least two more chapters after this one.**

 **Imagigirl20**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seth's Revenge**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hey, guys! We're getting down to the wire for this story, so I'll just sit back and let you read Chapter 7 now. Enjoy!**

"Ryan!"

Mark looked over his brother, cradling his head.

"He'll be fine in a minute", said Megan. "The monster drained him pretty badly."

She cried out as she was suddenly hit with a large piece of machinery and fell to the ground unconscious.

Seth chuckled darkly.

"You stupid kids", he said. "You're just not seeing the big picture. I'm trying to save the world here!"

"No, you're a crazy lunatic who's trying to _destroy_ it!" said Harris.

"Details, details", said Seth.

All of a sudden, he was hit with a burst of electricity and turned into a puddle on the floor. He reformed again, beside the Launch button.

"How many more times are you gonna try that before you see it doesn't work?" he said.

"It _can_ work", said Harris. "We just need to add water. Leo, the sprinklers!"

Leo nodded and aimed a blast at the ceiling. Immediately, water poured from the fire sprinklers. Seth sputtered as water got into his mouth.

"NOW!" yelled Harris.

With a yell, Leo blasted Seth once more. With the water as a conductor, electricity sparked through Seth Harper's body and his monstrous form was destabilized.

"Yes!" Spyder said, high-fiving Harris.

Ryan and Megan came to soon after.

"Ryan!" Mark said, hugging his younger brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", said Ryan. "My head hurts, but...I'm okay."

He noticed Megan on the floor next to him, rubbing her head.

"Principal Grey?!"

"Um, yes and no", she said, getting up and brushing herself off. "I'm-"

Suddenly, an alarm burst throughout the facility. No one noticed an orange hand hit the Self Destruct button behind them before slinking off into the shadows.

"This place is gonna blow!" said Mark.

"We'll never make it out in time!" said Harris.

"Yes, we will", said Ryan.

He reached out with his powers, his eyes glowing bright blue. Soon, Mech-X4 was right outside the window.

"While I was under Seth's control, the monster on my brain actually strengthened my range", said Ryan. "I can control Mech-X4 _anywhere_ now."

After Megan and Leo disabled the monster heart, they all boarded the robot and flew away as the building exploded.

 **Eight chapters, that's how many I'm gonna have. Yup, that's a good number to end on, don't you think? Back with the last one soon, and then on to another project! Bye!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seth's Revenge**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Here we are, gang! It's the final chapter! After you're finished reading it, please do let me know if you'd like for me to write more. I do so enjoy entertaining my viewers and will take requests for kid-friendly stories. Enjoy the last chapter!**

Seth Harper stared at his facility as it burned to the ground and growled.

"I'll get you, Mech-X4", he said. "Just you wait."

…

Harris, Spyder and Mark visited Ryan and Megan in the med bay. They both had ice packs on their heads.

"Hey", said Mark. "How are you doing, dingus?"

"I'm fine", said Ryan, chuckling. "The ice pack is definitely helping. I can't believe Seth Harper is alive."

"Well, believe it", said Leo. "He got away. Again."

"Unbelievable", said Spyder.

"So, who are _you_?" said Ryan, looking at Megan. "You look an awful lot like our old school principal."

"That's because I'm her sister", said Megan, "but there's more to it."

"What do you mean?" said Mark.

"I thought you said you were part of Leo's experimental program", said Harris.

"I was", said Megan, "but there's something I neglected to tell you."

She stood up and sighed.

"I was sent to this town to find the technopath by the name of Ryan Walker by Robert and Lucy Mitchell. They ordered me to protect you once I found you."

"Okay, so two strangers care about my well-being", said Ryan. "Nothing weird about that at all."

Megan chuckled.

"Ryan, they're not complete strangers: They're your birth parents."

Ryan sat up straight as she pulled out a photo and handed it to him.

"And they want to meet you."

 **Dun dun DUUUUUUUN! That does it! I'm done with this story! Hmm, I wonder if anyone will want a sequel? Only time (and reviews) will tell! Bye for now, guys!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


End file.
